


Missing: God

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Gabe’s in a band, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Nurse Jessica Moore, Reporter Dean Winchester, cas is a lost bebby, fallen!cas, kinda human!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Dean is a reporter that becomes friends with a fallen angel trying to find God.





	Missing: God

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy this is my first Destiel fanfiction! I’m basically lifting the plot from a Bollywood movie here don’t sue me tho

“Honestly. Charlie, there’s loads of other, more important stuff going on out in the world. Global warming. Violence. Shootings. And Crowley wants us to report about a suicidal puppy?!”

“Look, Dean, think about it! The shelter in town’s having a hard time. This case also actually happened, and when people hear about it, aren’t they all gonna go help the shelter? The point is, even if you don’t like how Crowley doesn’t go with the macro, he’s helping the community.”

“Charlie, I…” He scrubbed a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “I got into reporting for a reason. I joined the company because Crowley had good rep and I could get experience in. But how is some newsstand gonna hire me when I have experience with suicidal puppies?”

“Dean, think about the community!”

“Yeah, yeah, like the shelter’s actually doing bad with all the money you’ve been funneling to it.”

“Shh. I meant with volunteer work. You won’t even come with me.”

“That yorkie wasn’t some cute ‘puppy’, it was a damn hellhound with how it barked.”

“You don’t understand the intricacies of dog handling at all.”

“Uh huh. But Crowley can definitely do better, c’mon.”

“Maybe.” She shrugged and sighed. “He’s way too focused on fake politics during his airtime, too. Think of our story as a reprieve.”

“Yeah, I’d love to hear about a suicidal puppy after my daily dose of the world going to shit.”

Charlie just rolled her eyes went back to eating her kale spinach-whatever. Dean, ever the sane one, went back to his fries, until he got a face full of a badly resized Jesus photo.

He frowned and looked up and saw a wide-eyed guy holding out a flyer to him. He looked like a tourist, with his hair covered by an atrociously yellow helmet, and his neck covered in...rosaries? Prayer beads?

He snapped out of it when the guy pressed the flyer against his torso, then turned to give a similar looking one to Charlie before scurrying off. Dean looked down at the flyer.

“Missing: God?”

“Looks like the Jehovah’s witnesses are trying a new approach…”

“Mine has an Indian god on it.” Charlie turned her flyer over so Dean could see it, and he cocked an eyebrow.

“Maybe they’re mixing it up.” He looked up and around the cafe until he spotted that bright yellow helmet again, going out the door. He got up, Jesus flyer in hand, to follow the guy.

Charlie called after him but he went quick, because the guy walked pretty fast. He looked like he was in a hurry, but he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, sat on the ledge of the nearest store window and opened up the ratty old briefcase he was carrying. He pulled out a ton of more flyers and handed them out to people that passed. When Dean walked up and sat down next to they guy he whipped his head around, eyes blown wide open.

“Do you know something?!”

“Woah, no dude, calm down. I just kinda wanted to ask, uh, why are you looking for God?”

“We have a personal appointment, him and I!” The guy announced proudly, smiling wide. His lips were stained red, probably from a candy.

“...personal appointment?”

“Yes! My case has been pending with him for a long time now. But he’s not showing up or contacting me at all. So here I am, in this mess.”

Dean stared at the guy with an incredulous smile as he pulled out a small bag from his briefcase, then took out a red lollipop. 

“I have no idea where he’s went off to this time.” The guy pulled the wrapper off the candy and stuck it in his mouth, turning again towards Dean. “Have you seen him at all?”

“Uh…no, not...recently. Not at all, really…”

The guy nodded to himself, then pulled out a small radio Dean didn’t see before. The guy fiddled with it and soon enough some country Jesus song filtered through. Dean cringed and looked over the guy again, more confused than before.

“Uh...what’s with the helmet?”

“Oh, this?” He pointed at it, and then continued at Dean’s nod. “It works like the taxis. They’re bright ‘n yellow, right? Really grabs your attention. And I know God gets a lot of prayers, so I thought why not make it easier for the old coot to find me? So I found this helmet and wore it. Easier for him, huh?”

Dean didn’t know why, but the way the guy explained it made him smile wider. A bus pulled up at the stop a little ways away and the guy was immediately up, scrambling to grab more flyers to hand out.

Dean shook his head and got up, knowing Charlie’d get a laugh out of it too.

**Author's Note:**

> small chapter, just wanna dip my toes into the task lmao


End file.
